Farmall 240
The was built by International Harvester from 1958 to 1961 in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Model History :For Company history see The Farmall 240 replaced the Farmall 230. The 240 was completely restyled with a new squared-off, forward-leaning, 4-crossbar grille and white paint wrapping around the sides of the grille and along the sides of the engine compartment. A redesigned chassis featured a centered steering wheel, replacing the offset wheel and outside-left steering rods of the 230. The driver position was moved forward of the rear axle and lowered, so that the feet straddled the chassis. The 240 was 240 lb heavier than the 230. A slight increase in the compression ratio and an increase in governed speed from 1800 to 2000 rpm boosted the power output to 31 pto and 28 drawbar hp, enough to make the 240 a 2-3 plow tractor. Tractor Comparison International Harvester began 1958 with the Farmall 230 aimed at the small row-crop market but with a power output near the lower end of the group. In mid-year the Farmall 240 replaced the 230 and, with slightly more power, competed better with the Allis-Chalmers D-12, Case 211B, Ford 741, John Deere 430, and Minneapolis-Moline 335. The Oliver 660 was larger, more powerful, and more expensive, as was the later John Deere 1010. With the whole class moving up in power, International Harvester replaced the Farmall 240 with the larger-engined Farmall 404 in 1962. Note: Some specifications and prices for comparison tables from Hall, Mike, Ed., The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009 and Larsen, Lester, “Farm Tractors 1950-1975”, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981 Timeline *1958 - McCormick Farmall 240 replaced McCormick Farmall 230 *1961 - McCormick Farmall 404 replaced McCormick Farmall 240 Factory locations *Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois, USA *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA Specification See Infobox for basic details *4-cylinder gasoline engine *4-speed transmission *Dual front wheels *Electric starter and lights *hydraulic system with "Tel-A-Depth" depth control *2-point "Fast Hitch" with traction control *Standard tires **Front: 5.00-15 4-ply dual **Rear: 11.2-36 4-ply Variations and Options *Single front wheel *Adjustable front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *"Hydra-Creeper" slow-speed attachment *"Hydra Touch" hydraulics *3-point "Fast Hitch" with traction control *Pto *Belt pulley *Optional tires **Front: 4.00-15 or 4.00-19 4-ply, 6.00-12 4-ply single, 6.50-16 or 7.50-10 6-ply single; 5.50-16 or 6.00-16 4-ply (1959) **Rear: 9-36 or 12.4-36 4-ply Serial Numbers Information Preservation No information on any of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * McCormick Farmall 230 * McCormick Farmall 404 * International 240 Utility * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources * Please supply some relevant references or sources for information for verification of data. External Links * Add any suitable (& Relevant) web links here 240 Category:Farmall 240 Category:Tractors by model number Category:31 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:240 (model number)